The Charmed Life
by TheaterKid
Summary: Three estranged siblings must join forces to fulfill an ancient prophecy of becoming the most powerful good witches the world has ever known. Only they have access to the most powerful magic that exists, The Power of Three. They're the protectors of the innocent. They're totally...Charmed. Kogan/Jarlos, MPreg, Character Death, OCs
1. Chapter 1: Family Reunion

The Charmed Life

Disclaimer: I don't own either show Big time Rush or Charmed. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Family Reunion**

It was a dark, stormy night in Los Angeles, when Logan ran into the old Victorian manor he'd grown up in. The rain always came down heavy in Los Angeles, but hey, you get used to it. Logan quickly shut the door behind him and rung his umbrella out and put it in the holder, taking his jacket off. "Camille, you home?" Logan called out. Camille or Lauren Camille was Logan's older sister. She prefers to go by her middle name since she figured there were too many L's. He and Camille moved back into the manor when their Grams had a heart attack and passed away.

"In the kitchen!" Logan grabbed the bags of groceries and carried them to kitchen where he saw Camille making a cup of coffee, as usual. He often tells her that if she drinks anymore coffee that she'll turn into a coffee bean. Generally, it goes in one ear and out the other. "So, I bought all the ingredients we need for our celebratory dinner." Logan started taking the groceries out of the bags and sat them on the island.

"And what would we be celebrating?" Camille asked, her eyebrow raised in suspicion. "We're celebrating your big promotion at the art museum. God knows you've been talking about it forever." Logan said.

"Well, I don't actually have it yet. If that big headed, douchebag Ron would just stop holding a grudge because I broke it off with him and give me the damn promotion." Camille grudgingly said as she sipped her coffee. "If it weren't for Lucy, having to go and sleep with him, I probably would've had it by now." Camille noticed the uneasy look on Logan's face. It was actually more of a guilty look than uneasy.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Logan moved to the other side of the island in case his sister flew into a rage, which more than likely may happen.

"Logan, what did you do?" Camille asked sternly. She always had a way of using her icy glare into getting an answer out of anyone.

"Well, you see, since it's just us in this big old manor and since Lucy dropped out of school in New York and she had to give up her apartment. I thought, maybe-"

"You didn't invite her here, did you?!" Camille storming over to Logan and grabbing him by his shirt.

"I could hardly refuse, it's not like this isn't her house too." Camille huffed and released Logan from her iron grip and leaned against the island. "The house was given to us in the will. All three of us." Logan straightened his grey polo back out. Camille's aggressive nature came from her stem of wanting to be an actress when she was younger. She used to do a lot of "method acting" so to speak, but eventually gave it up for a more sensible job.

"I get that the house was willed to us, but that was months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since."

"Correction. YOU haven't seen or spoken to her." Logan said crossing his arms, no longer giving into Camille's tantrum.

"You're right! I haven't spoken to her. You obviously must've forgotten about why I'm still mad at her."

"No, you'd never let me forget. My point is she's out of a job, had to let go of her apartment and she's in debt. Can't you have just a bit of sympathy for her?" Logan honestly could've given two craps about Camille holding a grudge against their younger sister, Lucy. But as the middle child, he was stuck as the mediator between the youngest and the oldest.

"Surprise, surprise, Lucy Mitchell is in trouble. And exactly how long have you known about this?"

"A couple of days...maybe weeks." Logan said looking everywhere except at Camille.

"Thanks for sharing." Camille said sardonically. "When does she get here?" Logan opened his mouth, but before he could speak, a 5'6, slender woman with long brunette hair entered in the front door of the manor. "Hey guys!" Lucy said cheerfully. Camille rolled her eyes at Logan before turning to face her sister.

"Whew! Thank God you keep the spare key in the same place. It is raining cats and dogs out there."

"Lucy! Hi, there kiddo!" Logan ran and hugged her. "Welcome home. Good to see you...isn't Camille?"

"Speechless." Camille said with a deadpanned glare. Outside of the manor, the cab driver blew the horn. "Shit! I forgot the cab." Lucy said, searching for her wallet.

"I got it!" Logan said anxiously grabbing Camille's wallet from the dish. "Hey! That's mine, Logan." Camille protested as Logan walked out the door to the cab, leaving an awkward silence between herself and Lucy.

"So..." Lucy said, not exactly knowing what to say to her older sister. Camille must've felt how she was feeling and immediately spoke up.

"We're not selling the house. If that's what you want. The only reason Logan and I gave up our apartment in Venice Beach is because this manor has been in our family for generations." Camille crossed her arms and stood firmly in her place.

"No history lesson needed. I grew up here too, remember? And — Is that what you think I came back to do?" Lucy also crossed her arms as well. "I never slept with Ron. No matter what that rat-faced, stupid, son of bitch may have told you. One would think blood is thicker than water. But, I guess not." Lucy tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Logan came back in and saw the two sisters both with terse expressions and tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. He quickly put the wallet back in the dish and went over to diffuse the situation. Or what he thought to be a situation.

"Hey I have an idea why don't I make us all a big dinner and wine and we'll talk like a real family." Logan asked desperately, standing in between his sisters.

"I'm not hungry." Camille said, walking away, to the living room, bumping into Lucy on her way.

"I ate on the bus." Lucy brushed the push off, walking to upstairs her old room. Logan was left downstairs, feeling slightly despondent.

"Kay! We'll try again later." The only response was the door slamming to Lucy's room, causing Logan to groan in defeat at reuniting his family."

* * *

Later that night, Lucy did get hungry. Logan already knowing his sister, had prepared a plate of food for her and left it in the oven to keep warm. Lucy and Logan sat down in the sun room together, talking, eating and laughing over fond memories. They also played on the spirit board their mother left them after she died.

"So, what was New York like?" Logan asked excitedly sipping his glass of wine and moving the pointer on the board along with Lucy.

"It was fun. It literally is the city that never sleeps. Night and day, cars and people hustling and bustling."

"That's exciting." A silence overcame the two before Lucy decided to speak up.

"Why didn't you tell Camille I was coming back?"

"And risk her changing the locks? You should be thankful I didn't."

"I can't believe she's still a a hard-ass after all this time. You think she would've let loose a little bit." Lucy sipped some of her wine and moved the pointer with Logan.

"Have you tried to talking to her?" Logan asked. Lucy gave him a look that said "did-you-really-just-ask-me-that-?"

"I've tried but she makes it so hard to talk to her. She acts like more of a —"

"— mother than a sister. I know, I know. You gotta remember, she gave practically gave up her childhood to help raise us." Logan interjected, finishing her sentence.

Lucy sighed and continued moving the pointer slightly. A knock sounded on the sun room door, the two siblings looked up to see Camille standing at the door, in her pajamas.

"Lucy, I put an extra blanket in your room. It always got super cold in there."

"Thanks, Cam." Lucy smiled. Camille nodded and began walking away. Logan stood up from the table and grabbed his glass. "I'm gonna get some more wine. Don't move the pointer."

"I never move the pointer." Lucy chuckled.

"Yes, you do. You always did when we were younger." Logan called out as he walked laughed to herself and put her fingers back on the pointer. The next thing that occurred frightened Lucy to wits end. The pointer zigzagged across the board by itself and then back to its original position. Lucy jumped up from her seat, taking her hands away from the pointer.

"L-Logan! Come here!" Logan sprinted back into the sun room, wine glass in hand.

"What's wrong?!"

"The pointer! It moved!" Lucy said frantically, completely shaken up. Logan deadpanned and looked at Lucy as if she went completely postal.

"Yeah, right. It did." Logan rolled his eyes. Logan turned away and Lucy looked back at the board. The pointer then moved again and Lucy called to Logan.

"Logan, there it went again. Watch it!"

"Lucy, would you stop with it al—" Logan stopped what he was saying because he himself caught sight of the pointer moving around the board.

"Oh my God, Camille! Camille, please come here. Something weird is going on!" Logan called out to his sister. He turned back to the pointer and saw it moving around still. Camille ran to the sun room and crossed her arms.

"What did you two do now?" Camille asked in a mothering tone. "The spirit board, Cami!" Logan said pointing to the object. Camille gazed at the board and watched closely and gasped when she saw the pointer move towards letter 'A' on the board.

"I think it's spelling something. Let me write it down." Lucy said grabbing a pen and a notepad. The pointer zigzagged across the board five times to the individual letters and then stopped moving altogether. Lucy stopped writing and held up the notepad to her siblings.

"It spelled 'ATTIC'"

* * *

**A/N**

Hey yall! This is just something I've wanted to try out for a few months now. I've been obsessed with the TV show "Charmed" for a couple of months now and so I thought " hey why not write a potentially awesome BTR version of my fave show. This will be a Kogan/Jarlos you'll just have to see how it all plays out. I will be updating Spying for Romance soon! Be on the look out for it!

Love y'all!

Until next time,

~TheaterKid


	2. Chapter 2: The Attic

Chapter 2: The Attic

READ AND REVIEW!:D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush or Charmed not their characters. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

"It spelled _'ATTIC'._" Lucy said. Suddenly, a clap of thunder resounded all over and shook the manor causing the power to go out. Logan jumped at the sound and Lucy ran hugged up to him like a little child, a little frightened herself. Camille rolled her eyes and began walking to the foyer. Logan ran after his sister while Lucy grabbed the spirit board and followed suit.

"Don't you guys think you're overreacting just a bit? I mean,what's to worry about? We're absolutely safe here." Camille grabbed a flashlight from the table.

"Don't say that! In horror movies, the person who says that is always the first to die." Logan picked up the house phone, frantically punching in his boyfriend, Patrick's, number. He put the phone to his ear but didn't hear the dial tone.

"Great! The phone line's dead, it's stormy outside, there's a psycho on the loose, can this night get any worse?" The thunder clapped again making Logan jump. Thunderstorms always frightened Logan a bit. Even as a child, when it would storm outside, he would run into their Grams room and get into bed with her.

"What are you so worried about?" Camille put her hand on her hip.

"What am_ I w_orried about?! We saw that pointer move by itself and we've lived in this house for months now and we've never been able to get that attic door open." Logan said grabbing the flashlight from Camille.

"The attic's the least of our problems right now. We need to go to the basement to check out the circuit breaker." Camille walked

"_We_? You can go. Or better yet, Lucy can go with you to the basement, won't you Luce?" Logan said as all three Mitchells were gathered by the Manor steps.

"Nope, I'm heading up to the attic." Lucy began walking up the steps when Camille grabbed her arm, stopping her from going forward.

"Oh, no you're not. We already agreed."

"I'm not waiting for some handyman to come check out the attic and I'm definitely waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now." Lucy ran up the steps. Camille watched her sister go up the stairs. She nevertheless continued on her way to the basement. Logan tried tip-toeing away but Camille must've sensed it.

"LOGAN!" The brunette man jumped at his name being called in a manner loud enough to rival the thunder just outside the Manor walls. Wasting no time, He ran in the direction of his older sister.

* * *

Lucy got all the way up to the fourth story of the manor and reached the attic door. She proceeded to open the door but it was locked. She turned to walk back down the stairs when she hears a creak and turns to see the door opening.

"Ok...like the self help book said, Feel the fear, do it anyway." Lucy found herself walking into the attic. She looked around the room, only jumping when the thunder cracked and lightning flashed. Lucy expected something a little more mystical to occur the moment when she walked into the attic but found nothing out of the ordinary...or so she thought. As if her mind was read by some unknown force, a light from seemingly out of nowhere shined on a trunk, catching Lucy's attention. The youngest Mitchell was highly intrigued, so she cautiously walked over to the trunk and opened it.

Inside the trunk, there was a blanket next to a big book. Lucy picked the book up, blowing the dust off it, she sat down on the trunk lid and opened the book.

"The Book of Shadows." She traced the three cornered symbol next to the title of the book with her finger. She flipped to the next page and started reading.

"_Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring your powers to we siblings three. We want the power, Give us the power." _Lucy looked around to see if anything changed after she read those words. But nothing had changed. Little did she know, in the living room, the chandelier glowed with a brilliant blue light over a picture of the three Mitchells where they all were spread apart in distance but they magically were scooted closer together when the light stopped glowing.

"What are you doing?" Camille said entering the room along with Logan. Lucy jumped at the sudden the company.

"I'm, uh, reading what looks to be an incantation. It's from this Book of Shadows thingy. I found it in that trunk.

"How'd you get in here?" Logan asked crossing his arms.

"The door just opened." Logan raised an eyebrow in skepticism."Wait, an incantation, what kind of incantation?"

"I'm glad you asked! The book said something about there being three essentials of magic, timing, feeling, and phases of the moon. If we ever were gonna do this, now, at midnight on a full moon - is the most powerful time." Lucy beamed but her smile slowly faltered as she saw her older sister was not happy. Logan took this opportunity to jump in.

"Wait, what do you mean do this? What is _"this"_?"

"Receive our powers." Lucy reluctantly told her older siblings.

"Powers? What powers? You included me in this?" Logan complained.

"No, the little brat included all of us." Camille snatched the book from Lucy and read from it. " _'Bring your powers to we siblings three.'_ It's a book of witchcraft!" Camille threw the book at Logan who decided to read it while Camille berated Lucy. Meanwhile a man in a black hood stood outside the manor watching them.

* * *

"I can't believe it...another one dead." Detective Wayne Bruno said to his partner Detective Kelly Wainwright. Wayne stood at a stature of six foot two, with slicked back jet black hair, broad, muscular chest with a dazzling smile. Kelly had a beautiful brown complexion with loose wavy hair that came down to her shoulders. She wore a black trench coat over a gray pinstriped dress with black knee-high stiletto boots. Unfortunately, the two came upon another crime scene which occurred at the apartment of a young woman named, Serena.

"It seems like the killer's always one step ahead of us. What's his motive?" Kelly asked running her hand through her hair.

"All the women he's killed have been in their mid-twenties, all have the same Celtic, three-cornered tattoo, called a Triquetra. I believe. And they all have occult ritual stuff."

"First off, do I even wanna know how you know all of this? And second, you think he's killing occultists?"

"No, this guy's going on a witch hunt. You see this?" Wayne picked up a double-edged steel knife from the crime scene and displayed it to his partner.

"Yeah it's a knife and the murder weapon so be careful with that." Kelly crossed her arms and tossed her hair to the left side.

"Not just any knife. It's a ceremonial knife called an athame. Witches use them to direct energy."

"Enough with this witch stuff. Why can't she just be a woman who was found stabbed in her home?"

"Because she wasn't just a woman stabbed in her home. Was she found by an altar?"

"I don't see how this helps." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Just answer the question, Wainwright."

"Yes. She was found by an altar." Kelly was reluctant about responding because she didn't want to continue talking about the witchcraft stuff. It just made her slightly uncomfortable to think of there being anything supernatural.

"Look, Bruno, if you get a lead, don't do anything without talking to me first."

"You got it." Wayne took off his gloves. As he was about to leave? he saw a white cat with a pink collar on the fireplace mantle. He walked over to it and picked it up. The cat purred as Wayne held it close.

"Be careful, that cat's been scratching everyone all night." Kelly said walking over to Wayne. Wayne smirked at her and took a look at the cat's collar. The same symbol tattooed on the three murdered women was engraved on the cat's collar.

"She seems harmless to me." Wayne chuckled and put the cat back where she was. He proceeded on his way out of the door when he was met by press and public relations. The first reporter who approached him was Patrick Bates, who was also Logan's boyfriend.

"Patrick Bates, San Fran Times, any comments on the murder that happened tonight?"

"A woman was stabbed. Plain and simple." Wayne said annoyed by the persistent paparazzi and press. He pushed through the crowd and walked to the stairs.

"THAT'S THE THIRD ONE IN THREE WEEKS." Patrick yelled in Wayne's direction but the detective just ignored him.

* * *

The sun rose over the hills and felt warm on Lucy's face as she drank her coffee sitting on the outside steps leading up to the house. Logan came out of the house and saw his sister and so he decided to join her.

"You're up rather early." Logan sat down next to Lucy.

"I never went to sleep."

"Don't tell me you put on a black conic hat and flew around the neighborhood on a broomstick all night?" Lucy chuckled at her brothers cynicism.

"The only broom I've ever owned was in a closet, beside a mop." Lucy sipped her coffee and wrapped her jacket around herself more.

"What were you doing all night?"

"Reading. Is Camille still here?"

"She went to work early. Reading what?"

"The book I found last night. According to the Book of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren.

"Yeah and we have a cousin who's a wizard and went Hogwarts, an aunt who's part unicorn, and a dad who can turn invisible." Logan said sarcastically, standing up and headed to his car. Lucy got up to follow her brother and finish her point.

"Logie, I'm serious. She practiced powers, three powers to be specific. She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time. Before she was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren Witches would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three siblings." Logan got in his car and rolled down the window while Lucy stood outside and finished talking.

"Now, these siblings would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches, of course and I think we're those siblings." Lucy beamed happily at her older brother.

"Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable but we're definitely not witches with special powers. Besides Grams wasn't a witch and neither was mom. So take that Nancy Drew." Logan rubbed her hand and started the car. Lucy shook her head and chuckled. Logan put the car in drive and began driving away.

"We're protectors of the innocent! We're known as the Charmed Ones!" Lucy shouted as her brother drove off. She headed back in to do some more reading.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

There's chapter 2!

Two things. 1. Wayne Bruno is a refined version of Wayne Wayne and Kelly takes the place of Darryl Morris for those who know charmed well. 2. I am updating Spying for Romance very soon. I've had writers block and been busy with auditions. Thank you to everyone who's stuck with my work for all this time. I don't take you for granted!

REVIEWS GET FASTER UPDATES! Tell me what you think of the story!

Until next time,

~TheaterKid


	3. Chapter 3: The Power of Three

Chapter 3: The Power of Three

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! BOTH SHOWS AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS._**

* * *

Camille was taking down an estimate of painting shipments when her ex-fiancée, Ron, came smoldering up to her.

"There's been a change of plans."

"Excuse me?" Camille stopped what she was doing to look at Ron.

"The Marciani expedition. The extra money that you helped raise through private donations sparked significant corporate interest. The Marciani Paintings will now become part of our permanent collection."

"Well, that's great." Camille said tending back to the painting she was already inspecting.

"That's why the board wants someone a little more, qualified, to handle the collection from now on." Ron eyes lit up with a mischievous glint when Camille gave him a look that could kill. He just loved to get under her skin and get her fired up.

"Excuse me? Not only have I been working on this project since its inception, but I'm the curator who secured the entire exhibition. You're the one who they chose, aren't you?" Camille glared at Ron.

"I could hardly refuse the board of directors. However, I know you'll be happy for me. After all, what's good for me is even better for you. Right, Miss Mitchell?" Ron smirked.

"Miss Mitchell? Since when did we stop being on a first name basis? When we stopped having sex or when I returned your engagement ring?"

"I didn't realize the two were mutually exclusive. Though, I really enjoyed one more than the other." Ron looked Camille over and she scoffed in disgust.

"Go to hell." Camille spat and stormed away. Camille clenched her hand into a fist and growled while she walked away, thinking of throwing a painting at Ron. As Ron watched her leave in anguish, a painting flew off the wall of and landed on top of him, causing him to scream and fall.

* * *

Logan was almost done making his audition meal when the head chef who would judge his work walked in the kitchen with the timer. Logan's eyes widened when Chef Ram stopped the ringing timer.

"Alright! Time's up! Let's see." He walked over to Logan's work area. "Roast pork with potatoes au gratin and penne with a port giblet sauce."

"Chef Ram..." Logan interrupted, hoping to get a chance to pour the port on the penne.

"Yes, Logan?"

"The port..." Logan started nervously but Chef Ram interrupted.

"Ahh yes! Without the sauce, it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a Martha Stewart magazine."

"I didn't get to—"

"Ah-ah!" Chef Ram hushed him. The chef stabbed his fork into the penne and was about to eat it causing Logan to throw up his hands in a frenzy.

"Wait!" As if by magic, Chef Ram came to a complete halt. It was as though he was frozen. Seeing him such a state caused Logan to freak out even more.

"Chef Ram?... Chef Ram?" No response came from the older man. "Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit! Logan, what did you do?!" Logan calmed down long enough to try think of a plan. He turned to Chef Ram and saw the man still had the fork up to his mouth. He grabbed a turkey baster and squirted the port wine onto the penne. Chef Ram came out of his frozen state and put the food in his mouth as if nothing happened, which surprised Logan.

"This is wonderful. Amazing job, Logan! I'll call you with my decision later." Logan smile and sighed with relief. He looked down at his hands as Chef Ram walked away. 'What the hell did Lucy do to me?' Logan thought to himself. He grabbed his backpack and jacket and headed out to his car. It was about time he went home and asked his little sister some questions.

* * *

Back at the manor, Lucy was in the den, watching TV, eating a bowl of cheese puffs, and reading the Book of Shadows when suddenly, the doorbell rang. She groaned as she stood up to go answer the door. Lucy placed the book on the armrest of the couch. She opened the door to find a tall, slender man with dirty blonde hair, piercing green eyes and a gentle smile. Lucy slammed the door and immediately began fixing herself. She wiped the cheesy residue from her fingers and slung her hair back and forth then pushed if back to give it volume. She brushed off her tie-dye shirt and tight jean shorts. She then patted her cheeks to give herself a natural blush. Glancing over her appearance in the mirror, she deemed herself presentable and opened the door.

"Hi there! How may I help you this wonderful afternoon?" Lucy asked overzealously, leaning against the door post, flirtatiously twirling her hair.

"Um, Is this the Mitchell's residence?" The man asked with a smile.

"Yes it is!"

"Great! I'm Kendall. Kendall Knight. I believe your older sister, Lauren, called. She needed the chandelier to be fixed along with the plumbing."

"Oh right! The chandelier! That dusty old thing is always going out."

"She also said that her sister, Lucy would be home. My guess is that's you."

"That most certainly is me!" Lucy anxiously replied, smiling brightly.

"I mean, if it's alright with you. I'd love to inspect the chandelier and see if there can be any salvaging it."

"Please, do come in!" Lucy exclaimed stepping aside allowing Kendall entry into the manor. In the back of her mind, she was a bit apprehensive about letting a stranger in. Although, it was rare for her to open and see a handsome man on the other side it. Back in New York, the only man she ever saw on the other of her side of her apartment door was the landlord demanding rent and he was NOT a handsome person.

Lucy looked him over as he walked into the manor, looking at his right hand seeing a red toolbox in his grasp.

Kendall's gaze roamed all over the spacious manor. Lucy closed the door and looked at Kendall with skepticism but decided to push her suspiciousness aside.

"The chandelier is through there." Lucy pointed to the living room where the chandelier was dangling in the middle of the room. Lucy walked back into the den. Kendall nodded, following his instructions by heading to the living room. On his way further into the house, he turned his head to the right and saw the book on the armrest of the couch.

"The Power of Three..." Kendall mumbled under his breath. Lucy heard him mutter and looked at him confusedly.

"What was that?" Lucy questioned, smiling at the blonde man while also raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I said "I like Glee." Kendall chuckled, glancing everywhere and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh...Me too." Lucy chuckled nervously, sitting back down and pulling the book into her lap. She wondered what he was talking about 'Thank God you're hot, otherwise, I'd think you were crazy.' Lucy thought to herself. Kendall saw the look on her face and immediately changed the subject.

"I'm just gonna go, uh, fix the chandelier." Kendall walked away. Lucy turned her attention back to the TV, which was airing the 4 o'clock news.

"_There is no further information from our sources about the 'Witch Hunter'. The murder of Serena Jinkins is the third one in a spree of killings. We're told by LAPD that the killer may have been mutual friend of all three victims. If anyone has any information on the killer, please call the number at the below! Help us get this monster off the streets. I'm Jessica Ranking, with Channel 3 Action News. Back to you, Brad."_ Lucy sighed. She couldn't take the fact that she felt helpless in situations like those. She wished she could find the monster that was murdering innocent women.

Lucy grabbed the remote but the second she touched it, her body froze as she gasped and her eyes immediately shut. Black and white images of things and people flashed across her mind until her thoughts came to a halt. She saw Logan, who looked terrified, was pinned against a wall by a tall man, she figured it was the killer. She then saw the killer raise his arm with a jagged knife in his hand high above his head. The killer had a small tattoo in the shape of a star on the back of his right hand which held the knife. Logan let out a scream as the killer brought the knife down. The vision ended, allowing Lucy to open her eyes.

Lucy dropped the remote, her heart pounding at the thought of someone hurting her older brother. Lucy picked up her iPhone that was next to the sofa and began dialing Logan's number when the front door opened and Logan ran in.

"Lucy! Luce?! You here?!"

"In here!" Lucy yelled, getting up from the couch. Logan walked into the den and was greeted by Lucy immediately hugging him rather tightly.

"Logan! Oh my God! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Let me look at you—"

"Lucy, I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Oh...um, no reason. I just saw the news and they were talking about the killer. So, I just wanted to make sure you're safe."

"I'm fine, Lucy. Are you okay? It seems like something's got you spooked."

"Never better!" She assured her brother uncertainly. She didn't want to scare him or put him under any stress so she stayed quiet about her "thoughts". Her response made Logan's eyebrow raise but he decided to leave well enough alone.

"Now, that we've established that we are both okay. I think we should —" Logan was interrupted by his phone ringing. He motioned for Lucy to hold on with his index finger.

"Hello?... Hi Chef Ram...Really?! Thank you, sir!... Yes sir! I won't let you down!" Logan hung up the phone, his smile greater than that of a Cheshire Cat. Logan broke out into the cabbage patch dance and beat boxing to make his own rhythm to dance to. Lucy smiled and wondered what had her brother in such a giddy mood.

"What was that all about?" She asked when he stopped dancing.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to tell you! I had my audition dinner today and that was the head chef calling to tell me that I am now the new sous chef at the Hurricane Bar!"

"What, Logie?! That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Lucy threw her arms around Logan's neck and hugged him tightly. Logan hugged back with as much enthusiasm as his baby sister. Lucy's smile faded when she remembered the vision she'd just had of Logan being killed. Logan noticed the subtle vibe change in his sister's mood and pulled back from the embrace.

"What's wrong, Luce?" Logan searched her eyes for an answer but she merely cast her gaze downward.

"Nothing..."

"Lucy, you and I both know that you can't keep a secret and the fact that I can tell when something's bothering you. Spill it." Lucy sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Okay...I had a...uh...daydream, of sorts.

"Okay... And?" Logan raised his eyebrow trying to get her to elaborate.

"Aaannnd... I saw something happen to you or at least about to happen to you...a bad something."

"What, like, me stepping barefoot on a tac?" Logan mocked and chuckled.

"No, Logan. This is serious!" Lucy punched him Logan in the arm causing him to grab his arm in pain.

"Ow! Okay! So, you saw something bad happening to me! It couldn't have been that bad —."

"I SAW SOMEONE ABOUT TO KILL YOU!" Logan's already pale complexion became ghostly white at his sister's loud confession. Lucy covered heroWttj

"W-What? Did you see who it was? Was it someone we know? Oh God! What if it's you or Camille?!"

"I didn't see anyone in specific. All I saw was the killer had a star-shaped tattoo on their right hand."

"Well, that helps a bunch!" Logan said sarcastically. "At least it was a dream." He sighed.

"Actually– I don't think it was a dream at all." Logan turned his head quickly at his sister's assumption of it being more than dream.

"What do you suppose it was, a vision?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Logan eyes grew wide."After all, the power to see the future was one of the powers mentioned in the Book of Shadows that would be given to the Charmed ones or at least one of us...so who says I don't have that power? I wouldn't be surprised if you got the power to freeze time because you're so neurotic and jumpy. It'd suit you perfectly." Lucy explained, Logan furrowed his eyebrows at Lucy's summarization.

"If I actually believed your nonsense, I'd say you were right because something weird happened to me today." Lucy perked up at her brother's words.

something "What happened?!" Lucy asked.

"Well, during my audition today, I ran out of time and Chef Ram came in to assess my food but I'd forgotten to put the port wine in the penne. And all I could think of was I wanted him to stop. So, per usual, I panicked and I threw my hands out and suddenly, he just stopped. Like, time-was-frozen, _stopped_.

"Oh, so, not weird but supernatural?!" Lucy smiled. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I poured the wine and after I did that, I guess time restarted and he continued eating as though nothing happened." Logan concluded.

"This is amazing. I mean, I can see the future! You can stop time! That must mean Camille can move things with her mind. I wonder what other powers I get."

"HOLD IT! I never said I believed in magic or having powers or all this craziness!"

"C'mon Logan! Why is it so hard for you to believe that magic could be real? That we could be witches?"

"It wasn't but 12 hours ago that none of us believed magic truly existed and then to find out that we're witches of some sort. It's a lot to take in."

"Logan, don't be so cynical, why can't you just go with it for once?"

"I mean, suppose we do have these "powers", how do we know we're the good guys?" Lucy sighed and scooted closer to Logan.

"How can we be the bad guys? I mean, the book said it all. it's our destiny to be the most powerful _good_ witches to ever walk the earth and battle the forces of evil. We're the Charmed Ones. I think with something being written in stone like that must bear some truth."

"I guess you're right." Logan sighed. Lucy may have answered his question, but the thought was still there in the back of his mind.

Were they really destined to do good? More importantly, was he destined to do good?

At that moment, a jingling, a loud cuss word, and a sound of glass hitting the floor. Logan and Lucy broke away from their conversation to see what the ruckus was. Lucy stayed behind for a second to put the Book of Shadows away. Logan arrived at the scene first and a beautiful blonde man coming down the ladder. He didn't know who the guy was but he wanted to find out, for sure.

"Uh, I'm sorry about that. I'll clean it—" Kendall's words came to a halt when the second he looked up and saw Logan. Kendall had never felt such attraction to someone before. There's was nothing on Logan Kendall didn't like. The way the sunlight made his brown irises illuminate with vibrance, his dark brown-almost-raven-colored hair was spiked to perfection. How he stood with confidence but it was shadowed by slight meekness, it all made Kendall want to get to know Logan a bit better than what he initially came to their house for. However, in his line of work, it would be kind of impossible for them to be together.

"Fixing the chandelier, are you?" Logan smirked. Kendall gave him a goofy grin.

"I've always been kinda clumsy." Kendall chuckled, slyly flirting with the handsome brunet.

"I'm Kendall." Kendall offered his hand for Logan to shake which Logan quickly grasped with his own.

"Kendall, that's a nice name. I'm Logan." Logan shook Kendall's hand as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Well, Logan, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Logan glanced back at Lucy, who was watching the encounter with a bowl of cheese puffs in hand, just like he expected her to be.

"Charmed." Logan said with a smirk and a wink. When their hands touched, Logan felt a spark. Actually, more like a jolt. Whatever he felt, it something bigger than anything he ever felt with Patrick or any guy for that matter. He was positive Kendall felt it too as he would've let go and looked at him strangely if he hadn't. Logan felt bad somewhere at the back of his mind for having this kind of interaction even though he was dating Patrick but this feeling was once in a lifetime.

The two men broke apart when the front door opened and Camille came barging in, yelling at someone on the phone. She stomped right into the den where Lucy was. Logan sighed knowing that he was going to have to see what Camille was so upset about.

"I'll - um, I'll clean this up." Kendall said looking down. Logan nodded and hanging head. He proceeded back to the den to congregate with his sisters.

"So, Ron took the exhibit from you?" Logan heard Lucy ask Camille as he sat beside Camille on the arm rest of the sofa.

"Yeah he did! And he did it to spite all because we're not sleeping together anymore. Ugh! I just wish I could throw him across the room!" Lucy perked up when she heard this.

"Who knows? Maybe you can. I mean have you tried at all, today even?"

"Lucy, what the hell are you talking about?" Camille asked, laying back rubbing her temples in frustration.

"I mean you know how I read the spell last night and it included all of us. Well, Logan and I—" Logan cleared his throat, making Lucy look up. He gave her the 'don't-tell-her-anything' look and Lucy completely ignored him and continued with her statement. "—have experienced the effects of that spell." Lucy got up and sat on the floor beside Camille.

"Lucy, really, what are you talking about? I've had one of the worst days of my life today and I don't have time for this BS right now." Lucy was slightly hurt by how her sister brushed her off. "And by the way who's that in the living room? I noticed him when I walked in."

"Oh, he's the handyman you called to fix the chandelier." Logan spoke up first rather rapidly. The reaction on Camille's face caused Logan to wonder if he had something wrong.

"What did I say?" Logan asked

"I didn't call for a handyman to fix the chandelier." All three Mitchells look at each other with concern before springing to their feet and racing to the living room to find Kendall. When they got to the main room, Kendall was nowhere to be found. Lucy clung to Logan while Logan clung to Camille. Suddenly the door slammed shut and the three siblings turned to see who or what had shut the door. Not seeing the cause, they all huddled close to the center to the entire surroundings. Camille grabbed the lamp on that was on the table in the middle of the room.

"Okay! You crazy bastard! I don't know who you are but you've got five seconds to show yourself or I start swinging. FIVE...FOUR...THREE...TWO —"

"Looking for me?" Kendall asked with gentle smirk, appearing behind the siblings. They sharply turned to face him Camille reared the lamp up willing to strike the blond at any moment. .

"Who are you and what are you doing in our house?" Camille said gesturing the lamp at him.

"First, I can answer that better if you put the lamp down. I promise I'm not here to hurt you." Kendall, knowing Camille was volatile right now, put his hands up in surrender to show he was serious. Camille warily put the lamp down on its original spot on the table.

"To answer your question, I'm Kendall Knight and I was sent here from let's say the Upper Realm." Kendall explained, though all three siblings were looking terribly confused.

"Okay, I'm calling the cops." Camille said, breaking away from her siblings and walking to the house phone that was on the small table by the staircase. Right before their very eyes, Kendall disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs and reappeared in front of Camille by the telephone.

"That won't be necessary if you'd just let me explain!" Kendall covered the phone with his hand.

"Holy shit! How did you do that?!" Camille shrieked. The Mitchell siblings were once again back in their huddled position when the supernatural act occurred.

"Like I keep repeating, just sit down and let me explain everything and it'll all make sense." Kendall raised his eyebrows, gesturing to the sofa behind him. The siblings all looked at each other with concerned looks before Lucy voiced her opinion.

"Fine! But only because you're so cute." Lucy said with nonchalance and made her way to the couch, plopping down on the soft cushion. Logan gave Camille a shrug and followed his little sister's actions and sat on Lucy's right. Camille, on the other hand, was trying her best to stare Kendall down and figure him out but she just couldn't seem to read him. Surrendering, she walked to the couch and sat next to Logan. Kendall let out a sigh of relief. He followed behind Camille and stood in front of the Mitchells, ready to tell them what he was really doing in their home.

"First off, names! You're the oldest, Lauren –"

"Camille." She corrected. "I don't like using my first name." Kendall smiled.

"I know. I would've gotten there had you allowed me." He then glanced at Logan and Lucy.

"You two are Logan and Lucy. The peacemaker and the wild child." Lucy gasped at the somewhat true accusation.

"I'm not a wild child! I'll have you know that I've calmed down A LOT." Kendall raised an eyebrow her which let her know he saw right through her reply.

"Remember that guy on the bus on your return here?" Lucy's eyes went wide at mention of her little escapade on the bus ride back to Los Angeles.

"What guy?" Logan and Camille asked simultaneously.

"NO ONE! I mean, there was no guy or anyone of the male variety."

Lucy said nervously crossing her legs and fiddling with her hair, hoping that they'd change the subject immediately.

"Anyway, I'm Kendall and I'm your whitelighter."

"Okay, what the hell is that?"

"Well Lauren, I'm glad you asked!" Kendall smirked knowing he annoyed the oldest sibling.

"A whitelighter, which is me, is essentially a guardian angel to witches, which is you three."

"Us? Witches? No way. Witches are only in movies and shows like _Buffy._" Camille stated matter-of-factly.

"Quite the opposite, actually. There are witches everywhere throughout the world. Most are good, though some have renounced the Wiccan rede and used their powers for personal gain and became evil witches or warlocks." Kendall stated, spying a chair from the parlor. He flicked his forefingers towards himself causing the chair to slide into the living room and stopped Kendall's feet. Sitting down in the chair, Kendall took off his jacket and relaxed a bit more.

"Make yourself at home, why don't ya?" Camille said, sarcastically.

"I will, thanks." Kendall smirked. "Now! Back to what I was saying. Whitelighters guide and protect their witches or "charges" as they're called. If the whitelighter and their charge have a bond, the whitelighter can sense if they're hurt and heal them if they get to them in time. Just as their charges can call out their name and their whitelighter will orb to them. Now, that little display of blue and white orbs you saw me disappear into is called orbing. It's how whitelighters get around. You follow?" Camille, Logan, and Lucy all nodded and he continued. "Also, I know you all are wondering how did move that chair from in there to here. Well, to answer that, whitelighters have a more less powerful form of telekinesis. We can't move heavy objects like a true telekinetic could but we've got other powers to help us be of service to our charges." Kendall stopped to take a breath, hoping that this was all registering with them quickly.

"Now, onto you guys and your powers! You three are the prophesied witches known as the Charmed Ones . Together, you are the most powerful witches to ever walk the earth." Lucy smiled and patted Logan's leg which led him to roll his eyes in response. "Along with that, only you have access to the Power of Three. It's the strongest, most pure force of magic to ever exist. It's your magic. Your combined magic to be exact."

"So, who foresaw our coming or whatever?" Camille asked.

"Great question! Your ancestor, Melinda Warren prophesied as she was burned at the stake, that her descendants would grow stronger and stronger culminating in the arrival of three siblings. And thus, here we are today."

"Okay. So, what you're saying is our _ENTIRE_ family, has been a long line of witches? Mom and Grams, too?" Logan asked. Kendall lit up when he heard Logan speak. It sounded heavenly whenever he heard his voice, pun intended.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying, Logan. Your family's magic is ancient and powerful. Every person in the family, with the exception of a few, has either had your power or a weaker variation of your specific powers. Your powers are given to you by seniority. However, in time, you all will be equal in power. None more powerful than the other." Kendall paused for a moment. "You guys getting all this?" They all nodded, so Kendall took that as his sign to carry on.

"In any set of sibling witches, the oldest is the most powerful. Camille as the oldest, you're the strongest. You have the power of telekinesis, which is —"

"The ability to move objects with the mind. Yeah, I've seen _X-Men_." Camille rolled her eyes. Kendall deadpanned as Camille interrupted him. He could tell she was gonna be the toughest to get through with magic.

"Yes. You can move things with your mind." Kendall looked over to Logan. He smiled as they made eye contact. Logan blushed when his brown eyes met Kendall's bright emerald green eyes. "Logan, you've got the power to freeze time. However, good witches are immune to your power." Kendall then looked at Lucy. "Last and most definitely not least, you've got the power of premonition. You'll be able to see the future and eventually the past too."

"What?! That's not fair! Camille can move things, Logan can stop time and all I can do is _SEE_ THE FUCKING _FUTURE_! Like, that's it? Those are the only powers we get?!" Everyone sat there stunned. No one expected Lucy, the most eclectic and superstitious of them all, to burst out like she did. Logan was stunned most of all as she had seemed so calm and accepting of it earlier. 'Maybe she's on her period.' Logan thought.

"Over time, once you master your primary power, they will advance and you will get new powers." Kendall tried to appease her but his attempts seemed to be futile.

"I got jipped in the magic department. I mean, what can you do with premonitions? I mean, besides knowing when you're gonna slip and fall 5 seconds before it happens."

"Don't discount your power, Lucy. It may not be an active power but it's highly desirable. In battle, in which you're always gonna be, it gives you an insight to the future to see the possible outcome and to give you a chance to change it."

"Yeah, yeah...I was really hoping I'd get to fly." Lucy sulked and pouted like a child. Logan rubbed her thigh then turned his attention back to Kendall.

"I don't make up the rules. I just follow them. Speaking of rules, there's a lot rules. The main one you must always remember and follow is: powers can't be used for personal gain." All the Mitchells groaned.

"Why can't we? I mean, we didn't choose the be these great and all-powerful witches and if their our powers, why can't we use them how we want to?" Camille asked.

"Simply put, your magic is meant to do good and protect the innocent. You're not using it wisely if you just use it to do things you should regularly do as a human. Like take out the trash, flipping a page in a book, little things. So, no playing the lottery, no casting spells to hex people because they made you mad, no potions to make you beautiful or any of that. Is that understood?"

"Yes." The Mitchell siblings all said together.

"That leads us into evil beings and entities. Warlocks are low-level evil beings and they kill witches to obtain his or her powers." Kendall stated." Then, there are demons. They reside in the Underworld mostly. They've got different array of offensive powers. Fireballs, energy balls, pyrokinesis, etcetera, etcetera. They tend to wreak havoc and prey on innocents, which is where you three come in and protect them."

"What if we don't want to protect them? What if we just wanna love our lives like none of this ever happened?" Camille asked.

"You can't. Especially now. When you regained your powers, it caused a huge magical surge. Alerting good and evil that the Charmed Ones have been awakened." Kendall explained to the eldest sister. She glared at Lucy, mentally blaming her before doing so verbally.

"This is all your fault!" Camille said standing up and glaring down at Lucy. "You were one the who said that turned us into witches and now we've got all hell ready to come kill us! How could you be so stupid?!" Camille yelled and upon her flinging her arm, a flower vase flew from across the room towards Lucy. Logan panicked and three his hands up to cover himself from the vase from about to hit Lucy when it froze in midair just before it could land. Camille was stunned at what happened because of her angry outburst.

"I did it. I froze the vase." Logan smiled. Kendall stood up and grabbed the vase out of the air. Camille looked down at her hands in shock.

"Any more outbursts like that and you could throw a car. You've got some serious magic, Camille." Kendall said, placing the vase back on the table.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." She said, looking down at the floor." Lucy, I'm sorry for yelling like that. And almost hitting you with the vase."

"It's alright, Camille." Lucy said, knowing her sister didn't mean to intentionally hurt her. She stood up, ran over to Camille and hugged her. Camille hugged her back gently. They had a relationship that only they understood. They may not get along all the time but deep down they will always love and fight for each other.

"I'm glad you guys are able to forgive each other. I can't stress it enough how your bond as siblings is the most important thing if you're going to stand together as the Charmed Ones. You're at your strongest when you all are working together as one. Without a strong bond, the power of three will be weakened as will your book's power will be weakened."

"The book has powers too?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah it does, it can protect itself from evil. A long time ago, your Grams enchanted it to keep evil from taking it. It's a highly coveted book and is considered the most powerful magical tome to ever exist. Only you three can take the book out of the house. Otherwise, it stays here." Kendall said. "Any questions?" They all shook their heads to show they didn't have any questions.

"Great! I think that covers most of it." Kendall stood up and flung his fingers and moved the chair back to the parlor.

"Wait! How do we control out powers?" Logan asked.

"For one your powers are tied to your emotions. Like Camille's power trigger is anger. If your emotions are all over the place, expect your powers to be just the same. So, keep them under control. Other than that, just keep practicing and you should be fine. And now I probably should get going —" Kendall said heading for the door.

"Wait, we don't know anything about you!" Lucy said casting a smirk at Logan. Kendall smiled and turned around.

"I'll tell you more about me after you've faced your first demon." Kendall smirked.

"When is that?" Lucy asked.

"Sooner than you think. Remember, the power of three will set you free. Bye now!" In a swirl of blue and white lights, Kendall disappeared.

"Well, that was...interesting." Lucy stated, crossing her arms.

"Definitely a lot to take in." Camille agreed. Logan nodded, getting up from the couch and walking over to the coat rack.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Camille asked.

"I'm going on my date with Patrick. I gotta meet him at the movies in, like, twenty minutes." Logan put on his jacket

"Logan! You can't go out! Not after my premonition." Lucy exclaimed.

"Wait, what premonition?" Camille turned to Lucy.

"I, um, I saw Logan about to get killed." Lucy confessed watching Camille's eyes go as wide as they can go. Camille let go of Lucy and walked over to Logan. Lucy followed right behind her big sister.

"Logan, you're not going out. Especially now that we know you're gonna get killed!" Logan rolled his eyes.

"You guys, relax! I know how to take care of myself. Plus, I'll be with Patrick and he can protect me." Camille deadpanned at Logan's response.

"Like that gives me any type of relief." Camille crossed her arms.

"Cami, I'll be fine. Don't worry! If I anything goes wrong, I'll call." Logan rubbed her arm and went to grab his keys and wallet. "Worse to comes to worse I'll use my power."

"You don't know how to use it on command yet." Camille said.

"I'll panic. That's usually what people do when in danger and that's how I usually get it to work." Logan smirked as he opened the front door abs proceeded to leave before Lucy called out to him.

"Logan...be on the look out for a star-shaped tattoo on anyone's right hand."

"Goodbye, Luce!" Logan called out before walking out the door, closing it behind him.

"Luce, grab that spell book. We've got work to do." Camille said walking to the stairs and heading up to the attic. Lucy smiled brightly and ran to get the Book of Shadows. Once the Book was in her hand, she ran up the steps to the attic, ready to get started with magic.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey y'all! I'm so happy to have updated for y'all and to have to you read it! I appreciate you all so much! I will update Spying For Romance soon! Just been really busy. Life has taken me for a whirlwind of a ride and made it hard to write and want to write to be honest. So I hope you enjoy this new chapter and after the next chapter, there maybe a time jump. REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! Let me know what you think! :D

Until next time,

TheaterKid


End file.
